


(not) a matter of fear

by zarahjoyce



Series: only a matter of [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, JonSa if this story went beyond 500 words harharhar, Modern AU, Oops, idek what this is, very loosely based off 'The Bloody Mary'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Minutes later, and they've found the perfect spot - the solar of the beautiful - but brutally murdered - Queen In the North, Sansa Stark, who Arya wanted to summonjust because."Remember," Arya says, setting three candles in the middle, "no one breaks the circle while I'm chanting, okay? Not until all the candles have died out.""What if creepy shit starts happening?" Robb asks, casually looking around them."Oh, sonowyou're worried?" Jon asks.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: only a matter of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740979
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	(not) a matter of fear

**Author's Note:**

> Entry to the Jonsa DrabbleFest for May 2020 Day 3: Legends.

Looking back, this whole mess could have been avoided if they know just how to say _no_ to their youngest sister.   
  
"Come _on,"_ Arya cajoles, leading Jon, Robb, and Margaery deeper into the abandoned - and supposedly _haunted_ \- Winterfell Castle. "What's the worst the can happen?"  
  
"A malignant spirit can follow us to our homes _and_ strangle us in our sleep," Margaery says sweetly, causing Robb to stop in his tracks to _goggle_ at her, "but that's just me."  
  
 _"Or,"_ Jon adds, "we can find something else in here - like some stranger who might want to hurt us."  
  
"I guess that's where _we mighty men_ come in." Robb winks at him.  
  
Jon sighs.  
  
Minutes later, and they've found the perfect spot - the solar of the beautiful - but brutally murdered - Queen In the North, Sansa Stark, who Arya wanted to summon _just because._  
  
"Remember," Arya says, setting three candles in the middle, _"no one_ breaks the circle while I'm chanting, okay? Not until _all_ the candles have died out."   
  
"What if creepy shit starts happening?" Robb asks, casually looking around them.   
  
"Oh, so _now_ you're worried?" Jon asks.  
  
Robb glances at Margaery, squares his shoulders, and says, "Not at all."  
  
"My hero," she purrs.   
  
"Everyone _shut up,"_ Arya says, lighting the first, second, and third candle in rapid succession. "Let's begin."  
  


* * *

  
After a while, though--  
  
\--a whole bunch of _nothing_ happens.  
  
"I don't understand." Arya takes her phone out, presumably to look for what went wrong. "Bran says _that_ was supposed to work. That should have summoned her!"  
  
Jon places a hand on Arya's shoulder. "You've had your fun. _Now_ we're going home."  
  
He guides her to the door, but before he can touch it - it swings open, ever so slowly.  
  
"Did you--" Jon turns to the others. "Did you see that?"  
  
"What?" Arya asks.  
  
"See what?" Margaery parrots.   
  
"The door kinda just-- opened. On its own."  
  
"Stop fucking around, man," Robb scoffs, pulling his girlfriend with him as he takes the lead this time. "It's not a good look on you."  
  
 _"I swear_ , the door just--"   
  
"The fur!" Arya exclaims. "I forgot to bring the fur. _That's why_ this whole thing didn't work!" Then she stomps her way _after_ Robb and Margaery.   
  
Jon looks around him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was the wind? Maybe something else--  
  
Then he hears something - or some _one_ \- sigh.  
  
 _Beside_ him.   
  
_\--Fuck_ this, _then.  
_

* * *

  
Later that night, Jon tries to move everything out of his mind as he lies down on his bed.  
  
Soon as he closes his eyes, however--  
  
 _"Help me."  
  
_ Jon bolts up. That was... clear as day, he heard--   
  
_A woman.  
  
_ Asking for help.  
  
"Who's there?" he asks. "Hello?"  
  
 _"P-Please... help me."  
  
_ Then the phone on his desk starts to shake. Jon stares at it, dumbfounded, before he reaches forward to steady its movements, causing him to look into the mirror perched atop his desk and--  
  
His breath catches in his throat.   
  
_"P-Please... help me. Jon. Please."  
  
_ Oh.   
  
Fucking.  
  
 _Shit._


End file.
